¡Maestro!
by Srta. Cupcake
Summary: Samuel, Violeta, Rose y Maqui, se han quedado sin maestros. Pero ahora, sus nuevos maestros serán los santos dorados. ¿Qué líos causarán estás niñas?
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI animation, no gano ni un peso con ellos.**

* * *

_Prólogo._

Era un día caluroso en Atenas. Los aspirantes a caballeros se encontraban entrenando en el coliseo. Algunos estaban descansando, por el infernal calor que había. Era medio día, y ya el sol estaba en su punto.

—¡Samuel!, gritó una voz femenina.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca y no de tan alta estatura, se aproximó corriendo hacia Samuel.

—¿Qué quieres, Violeta?, preguntó fríamente Samuel.

Rasgos femeninos, estatura baja, piel dorada, ojos miel y cabellos castaños claros. Ese era el físico del aspirante a Caballero, Samuel.

—El patriarca, te anda buscando, contestó jadeante Violeta.

Había algo en Samuel... Él... No era él, no. Samuel prefirió entrar como aspirante a Caballero que a Amazona. Nunca se sintió como un chico o algo así, pero tampoco sintió encajar como una chica.

Samuel sintió un frío recorrerle por la espalda. No había hecho nada malo, esta semana no, pero era algo muy inusual que el Patriarca Shion, lo mandará a llamar.

—¿A mí y a quién más?, interrogó la castaña.

—También a mí, Rose y a Maqui.

«Entonces, no estoy en problemas.» pensó Sam.

**Recinto del Patriarca.**

_Rato después._

Frente al trono del patriarca, se encontraba Samuel, Violeta y dos jovencitas más. Una niña de ojos azules, pálida y cabellos negros, hasta el tórax. La otra de largos cabellos verdes, piel tostada y ojos cafés, o como siempre le decían para molestarle "Ojos color caca".

—Bien, señoritas, habló Shion, pasando por el frente de las chicas.

Sólo cinco personas sabían la verdad de Sam: El patriarca, su maestro, Violeta, Rose y Maqui.

—Sus maestros se fueron a una misión, pausó, pero ellos… no regresarón.

—¿¡Qué!?, fue el grito proveniente de las cuatro.

—¿Regresará el señor Marutaro?, preguntó la más chica, Rose.

—No, ninguno regresará. Que en paz descansen.

—Entonces nos quedamos sin maestros…, dijo Samuel.

Violeta y Maqui exhalaron, Rose seguía sin entender.

—Sí, chicas. —Pero les tengo una propuesta.

—¿Cómo cuál, Patriarca?, se animó a preguntar Maqui.

—¿Qué dicen si los caballeros dorados, según su signo, las entrenarán?, les propuso el ex santo de Aries.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Maqui pasó al frente y habló por todas.

—Claramente que sí, su ilustrísima, dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hey, hey! ¿Cómo están, bombones?

Sí, si ven Marutaro, es el personaje de Moco-luna, pero le pedí permiso e-e.

La historia está súper feucha, pero, es sólo un comienzo, un primer paso.

Samuel, es una chica de dieciséis años de edad, entre sus amigas es la más mayor de todas. Su físico ya está descrito. Su personalidad la van a ir viendo en lo que avanza la historia. Es de residencia española, pero desde pequeñita estuvo en Grecia.

¡Nos leeremos en el próximo Capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! *-* Las amoo *inserte corazón aquí* ¡Corre fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En los mejore y peores momentos.**

* * *

—Nena, por favor deja de llorar —habló Violeta, consolando a Samuel—. Me rompe el alma verte así.

Al Samuel enterarse de la muerte de su maestro, sintió que había hecho el "Ice Bucket Challenge", sin ser retada. A Violeta odiaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, llorando a moco suelto.

La castaña levantó su mirada la cual había tenido, entre sus rodillas.

—Lo siento —alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz, tartamudeando—. Es… Es que es difícil renunciar a la persona que quería a tu lado.

—Mi niña… —susurró la pelirroja, abrazando a su amiga— El maestro Kaizen seguirá con vida mientras lo tengamos en nuestros corazones; las personas sólo mueren cuando son olvidadas.

Samuel cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Violeta era como la madre que Sam nunca tuvo.

Duraron así un momento, hasta que Samuel sintió unos pasos acercarse y abrió sus ojos de golpe a sentir algo abrazándola, además de Violeta.

—En los mejores y peores momentos —susurró una voz conocida.

—Somos una familia —dijo otra voz, pero esta vez más infantil.

—Maqui... Rose…

—¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar llorando con Vi? —preguntó Maqui poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos. — Nunca.

—Sí, nunca —repitió Rose, imitando la pose de Maqui.

Samuel y Violeta se miraron para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Las quiero, necias —soltó la castaña en su idioma natal, el español.

**Cámara del Patriarca.**

—¿Saben por qué los cité? —dijo el patriarca, caminando frente a los cuatro caballeros dorados.

—Sí, patriarca —afirmaron al unísono.

—Bien —pausó—. ¿Están seguros de que puedo contar con ustedes para esta tarea?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Mañana a primera hora, estarán aquí. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

**¡Wii! ¡Al fin pude actualizar! Siento que sea un poco...(Shiryu: Mucho diría yo.) _Cállate tú._ En fin, TAN corto Q-Q Es que en mi escuela me matan con las tareas, proyectos, yo cayéndome por todos lados y casi terminando con un yeso, la computadora sin "Q", etc... Cosas de la vida diaria (?)**

**Tenía algunos problemas con la página (no me entraba). En fin, volví.**

**En el próximo capítulo ya revelaré las identidades de los maestros e-e**

**¡BESOS! C:**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Maestros! ¡Tenemos maestros!**

* * *

Las chicas acababan de entrar al templo de Aries. Caminaron lentamente dentro de él, esperándose con el guardián, el cual no apareció. Así que siguieron por los demás templos.

Subían las escalinatas de Piscis, hacia el templo del Patriarca.

—Esperen —habló Samuel, parando en seco.

Miró hacia atrás, y justo como lo imaginaba. Rose a punto de manosear las rosas del caballero de Piscis.

—¡Rose deja eso! —se apresuró Violeta en ir ahí, y tomar a la menor, cargándola en un brazo.

—¿Podemos continuar? Sí, gracias.

La castaña se apresuró en ir adelante, mientras que unos centímetros más atrás iban Violeta y Maqui susurrando entre sí.

—¿Por qué está así? —le susurró la peliverde a la mayor.

—Sabes cómo es Sam. Ahorita se le pasará su actitud de "soy muy ruda, que orino piedras, temerme.

**Recinto del Patriarca.**

Las chicas al llegar ahí, Rose se bajó de Violeta. De inmediato Maqui, Violeta y Rose se colocaron sus máscaras.

—¿Están listas para conocer a la gran orden dorada? —Sam miró a las chicas que asentían.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca de los dorados, y ahora estar muy cerquita de ellos ¡Era un gran honor para ellas!

Samuel inhaló profundamente, y dio paso al abrir el gran portón que daba con el trono del Patriarca.

Camino con pasos lentos, pero a la vez largos, con pecho y cabeza en alto, apretando sus puños, sacando su lado más masculino posible. Las otras tres, caminaron lentamente detrás de Sam, mirando a su alrededor en donde se encontraban los dorados escondidos entre las sombras.

—Samuel, Violeta, Maqui y Rose —las nombradas se arrodillaron ante Shion—; Bienvenidos a la familia dorada —el ex–caballero de Aries le sonrió, haciendo un ademán con la mano, salieron los cuatros caballeros dorados que se volverían los maestros de las muchachas.

Las botas se escucharon al ritmo de los pasos de los hombres. Se colocaron detrás de las féminas, quedándose de pie.

—Shaka de Virgo, maestro de Rose; Aioria de Leo, maestro de Maqui; Afrodita de Piscis, maestro de Violeta y Camus de Acuario, maestro de Samuel.

_Rato después._

—Algunos tienen belleza, otros dinero… y yo tengo sueño —dijo Violeta, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sam.

Las chicas estaban esperando por sus maestros, los cuales estaban en una reunión con los demás de la orden y el Patriarca.

Maqui y Rose, se encontraban haciendo muecas en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un lado, mientras que las otras dos, se hallaban sentadas en un sillón rojo que había en una esquina.

ツツツツ

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al caballero de la doceava casa, Afrodita.

—Escuchadme, ¿Samuel, no? —La española asintió con la cabeza— Tu maestro saldrá de misión, por lo cual estarás a mi cargo también en lo que él regresa.

—Vale —asintió.

—Entonces, tú y Violeta, venid conmigo —ordenó el sueco, mientras se retiraba del salón.

Violeta y Samuel se miraron, para luego seguir a quien estaría a su cargo.

* * *

**Definitivamente, no me creo capacitada para escribir más de aquí.**

**Ando un poco loquita en estos días… *-* xd.**

**Pero trataré de ver si les puedo actualizar mañana, día 24 de Septiembre *u***

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! nun Se les agradece de verdad, querid s, L S AMO!**


End file.
